


Dragon Princess

by thnksforthecenturies



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Princesses, this makes little sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksforthecenturies/pseuds/thnksforthecenturies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt "I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don't understand is the princess dragon dream and why I'm in it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhythmofthecrowd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmofthecrowd/gifts).



Gerard had been sleeping peacefully while snuggled up to his boyfriend Frank when he was woken up by soft murmuring. He groggily opened his eyes and rubbed them with the heel of his palm, trying to wake himself up enough to figure out what was going on. Glancing at the night stand, the blinking numbers told him it was 2 in the morning.

"Too early....." Gerard groaned.

He rolled over so that he was facing Frank who was sprawled out on his back, mouth hanging open and hair all over his face and the pillow. Gerard smiled sleepily and reached over to brush the black strands from the sleeping man's face. Frank let out a small snort in his sleep before rolling to face Gerard. Gerard continued stroking Frank's hair for several minutes until Frank stirred.

"No dragon......." Frank muttered and Gerard froze his hand movements.

He remained still to allow Frank to settle but he could hear Frank speak as he continued to dream. It seemed to be something involving a dragon, a castle and a princess so far. Frank had talked in his sleep before but never this much in one go. Usually it was a few mumbles about food or the occasional leg kick which left Gerard with a large bruise on his shin. But this was actual narration of his boyfriend's dream.

"No Gerard...... the dragon's gonna....."

That was a first, he'd never mentioned Gerard in a dream before. 

"Help...... Gerard......"

Gerard was seriously considering waking Frank up. He wasn't sure if this was turning out to be a dream or a nightmare. He was about to reach out and shake him when Frank stopped talking and started snoring again. Gerard mentally shrugged and cuddled his boyfriend closer, kissing him on the forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off.

*************

Frank woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the window, which made the room look pretty but also made his eyes hurt really badly. He resorted to pushing his face into his pillow until he was awake enough to face the sun and roll out of bed. He put on some sweat pants and a random t shirt from the floor before he tiptoed out of the room, ensuring he didn't wake Gerard.

He made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee maker, neither he or Gerard could function in the morning without at least two cups each. By the time the coffee was done, Gerard was stumbling into the kitchen and making a beeline for the fresh coffee. Frank smiled and sat at the table, waiting for his boyfriend to become coherent enough for conversation.

Eventually Gerard sat in the chair across from him.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Frank asked Gerard.

"Fine. How about you? Any weird dreams last night.....?" Gerard replied.

Frank thought for a moment, remembering his dream from last night. But how did Gerard know about it? He looked at Gerard with a questioning look, urging him to elaborate.

"So, I understand the whole sleep talking thing. But what I don't understand is the princess dragon dream and why I'm in it", he said causing Frank to choke on his coffee. 

"Uhhhh", he responded intelligently.

Gerard waited patiently for Frank to think through what he was going to say.

"Well, uh. There was a castle and a dragon was trying to attack it. And uhhhh, a knight was trying to protect the princess. The prince was you by the way", Frank explained.

"Uh huh", Gerard said. "And who was this princess I was trying to protect?" He asked with a smirk.

Frank blushed and looked at the table as he mumbled a response.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said", Gerard pushed.

"I said that I was the princess", Frank said as he met Gerard's eyes.

Gerard 'aww'ed at Frank's response. He stood up and pulled Frank into a hug.

"And how did this dream end? Did the prince defeat the dragon and save the beautiful princess?" Gerard questioned as he began to slow dance them around the room.

Frank smiled when thought how his dream had finished. Gerard had defeated the mighty dragon and kept it as a pet for his love and they rode it off into the sunset for their happily ever after.

"You could say that", Frank replied as he moved to kiss Gerard sweetly. "My brave prince."

"My amazing princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread so beware of mistakes


End file.
